FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to personal lubricant compositions. They are at least between three and eighteen times more lubricious than the compositions known previously. The compositions of this invention can provide a vehicle for delivering medicaments for contraception and for the treatment and prevention of disease. This invention also relates to methods of maling and testing the personal lubricant compositions of this invention.